Lazos
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Raven deja la torre y se siente triste por eso, él la consuela (buen consuelo 7w7)


Lazos

.

.

-Estas afuera.

-Tú también.

-No es mi fiesta de despedida, no importa mucho que me la pierda en cambio tú… Tú deberías estar allá dentro.

-Lo sé, solo salí a tomar aire y disfrutar de la vista.

-No entiendo porque sufres, no es que vayas a morir digo… solo te vas a otra "sucursal"

Ella lo encaró seriamente confundida, él sabía que sus palabras no eran muy reconfortantes, expresar sentimientos no era lo suyo por eso trato de darle menos importancia al hecho de que ella dejaba la torre con un torcido comentario.

\- ¿Eres feliz estando aquí Damian?

\- No se trata de mí.

\- Llevas tres años aquí debes sentir algo por este lugar -Ante su renuencia achico los ojos mirándolo fijamente- también podría leerte.

\- Estoy cómodo, no hay padres, tienes espacio personal y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Se resigno molesto desviando la vista.

Ella sonrió y volvió la vista al cielo.

-Aún recuerdo cuando llegue aquí.

Era una noche brillante, tranquila, como esta, después de haber escapado del universo infernal de Trigon por muchos días pase vagando de una dimensión a otra, llorando, lamentándome, por mi madre, por Azarath y por mí.

Aún era joven, tenía miedo y estaba sola, nada ni nadie esperaba por mí.

¿A dónde debería ir?

Fue cuando cansada de buscar un hogar llegué aquí y caí inconsciente, al vacío, sin ninguna oportunidad, pero Kori que estaba en medio de una pelea me noto y me rescato.

El día siguiente a esa noche conocí al resto de los titanes, influenciados por Kori ellos no cuestionaron en ningún momento sobre mi procedencia o mis intenciones, confiaron en mí y me aceptaron como uno de ellos, de un día a otro yo obtuve un hogar, amigos y hermanos por los que daría la vida.

El tiempo paso los momentos felices fueron muchos, pero los momentos difíciles llegaron y se necesitó de ellos en otros lugares, el primero en irse fue Roy después le siguieron Richard y Wally.

Así solo quedamos Beastboy, Bumblebee, Kori y yo.

Con el tiempo llego Jaime y después de pensarlo mucho Karen (*) acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de Mal y dejo la vida de superheroína. Fue una hermosa boda y un buen re encuentro entre los titanes, ese día es un buen recuerdo para mí, pero no del todo para Kori, ella extrañaba a Richard, quería estar con él.

Kori amaba a Richard por sobre todas las cosas y ella iría a donde él fuera sin dudarlo, pero ella nunca tuvo el corazón de dejarnos a un lado a pesar de que él se lo pidió, incluso se negó cuando la liga le ofreció un lugar en su mesa.

Ella nunca pudo dejarnos porque ella era como nosotros, no tenía un hogar, no tenía una familia y sabía lo que era la soledad. Nunca creí que un día yo la dejaría.

Derramo una lagrima seguida de otra, leve, suave, el llanto se hizo presente y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que escucharla.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, pero ninguno concretaba con claridad como siempre cuando se trataba de ella.

Podía entenderla, creía comprenderla después de todo sus historias eran muy parecidas y sus personalidades muy similares, ella estaba triste de dejar el único lugar que considera verdaderamente su hogar, estaba tiste de separarse de la única persona que le había tendido en la mano cuando no creía haber esperanza.

Era una relación similar a la que tenía con Dick.

-Fue la decisión de Kori, sabes que ella se preocupa demasiado por los demás, el pasado quedo atrás, ella se casará con Grayson y tú podrás volver cuando quieras, siempre y cuando tengas la disposición existirá una ruta, no hay distancia que pueda mantenernos separados, siempre y cuando nos tengas aquí.

Golpeo su pecho del lado izquierdo gesto que logro que ella detuviera el llanto y sonriera.

-Gracias.

Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo.

Él no se separó, la acepto y la sostuvo, fuerte.

Un abrazo largo, sincero y reconfortante.

Lentamente se separaron y ella aprovecho la oportunidad, ahí, cerca de sus labios, en la comisura, lo beso, un gesto de amistad, un gesto raro entre ellos pero que creía necesario.

-chica tonta.

Refunfuño después de salir de la sorpresa, eso no lo esperaba, no le gustaban las sorpresas.

-vamos no debió ser tan malo.

Intentó golpear su hombro amistosamente, pero él la detuvo a medio camino y sostuvo su mano.

-no, al contrario, fue bueno -besó el dorso de su mano y sonrió asustándola- te harás responsable por tus actos.

La atrajo hacia él y la beso, rudo y directo, ambos mantenían los ojos abiertos.

Ella incrédula. Él expectante.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Él la imito complacido.

-si no vienes aquí voluntariamente, tengo mis medios.

Amenazo él recuperando la respiración apoyado en ella, restregando su nariz por sus mejillas y nariz como si se tratara de un gatito afectuoso, como si quisiera llenarse de su esencia, como si marcara su territorio.

-no debería ser: ¿yo iré por ti?

Reía por la sensación que él provocaba y por sus ocurrencias, sabía que ese era su modo de decirle que no se iría, que siempre estaría ahí, que no la dejaría ir.

-Solo vendré por Kori.

-Vendrás por mí y lo sabes.

Sonrió con suficiencia mientras la tomaba de la mano, entrelazaron sus dedos con firmeza y regresaron adentro.

Todo cambiaria.

Ambos lo sabían, quizás esa nueva etapa en su relación sería difícil o tal vez no. A ambos le agradaba pensar en lo ultimo.

.

.

.

 _Notas de Autora._

Holi vengo con esta historia, esperando sea de su agrado.

Estos últimos días le he dado vueltas y vueltas a pesar de que tengo un mar de cosas, quizá por eso la historia está muy revuelta, posiblemente en un futuro la editare.

La conti de bajo el mismo techo va de mal en peor jajaja es que le quito, le pongo y pues eso no más no.

Para quien no cacha la referencia el nombre de Karen (*) me refiero a Bumblebe su nombre completo es Karen Beecher-Duncan, fue Titan y dejo de serlo hasta que se casó con Mal, después se dedicó a trabajar para los labs. S.T.A.R. en ocasiones regresa a dar apoyo. pero en términos generales esta retirada.

Quejas, sugerencias o soporte al estado anímico de la autora please en los reviews.

Les mando un besito de gato.

Astoria W.


End file.
